


The Defined Role

by Annieoquinn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Charleston, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Original work - Freeform, Romance, Theatre, Urban Fantasy, angels/demons - Freeform, look I wrote this book and I want to share it okay lol, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annieoquinn/pseuds/Annieoquinn
Summary: It is said that when you die, one of three things happen: You receive an offer to become a demon, an offer to become an Angel, or you receive no offer at all.Samuel Stewart wants nothing more than to be an Exorcist. Convinced a demon was responsible for his sister’s apparent suicide, he has strived to prevent the same from happening to others. However, he thinks his chances at fighting demons is lost once he’s deemed unqualified to be an Exorcist. It’s only when he learns of Davis Turner – the youngest person to have ever been possessed and survive – that his hope is rekindled.Davis wants absolutely nothing to do with Exorcists. He’d much rather lose himself to a character on stage than to a demon, but his childhood possession has left him vulnerable to demons, and a risk to those around him.What starts out as a wary friendship turns into something neither of them want to live without, but when the Charleston Exorcist Squad drafts Davis as their new member, the horrors of being an Exorcist are revealed. Davis must struggle to come out of the draft unscathed, while Samuel must go on a journey within himself to accept the truths of his past ideals and search for something to fill the void left behind.
Relationships: Davis Turner/Samuel Stewart, Davuel





	1. Prologue/Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a book seven years in the making, and is therefore dedicated to everyone who was a part of my life in those seven years, and to everyone who will have this book in their lives from now on. It’s especially dedicated to those who have struggled from discrimination, whether they made it through or not. It’s for those who don’t feel worthy of a dedication. You are. Never forget that.   
> -Annie
> 
> FOREWORD
> 
> The very first time I read The Defined Role was just the second day I knew Annie, a few years ago, at an anime convention where we both happened to share an artist table. After discovering she was writing a book, it didn’t take long to grab the opportunity to read it. I had no idea those twelve hours would lead to several more rereads and becoming her head editor. 
> 
> These last few years of working on The Defined Role have reminded me of exactly why I love editing: assisting the evolution of an early draft into a final product which can then be shared with others. I watched a draft from 2017 become what is now published here, and I couldn’t be prouder to have been a part of it.
> 
> When talking about this foreword, there was one thing Annie specifically made sure would be included: sensitivity warnings. While written with extreme care, we understand that some topics may cause discomfort, and we want everyone to know what to expect for their own safety and well-being. There are very heavy suicidal situations and discussions along with mentions of self-harm. There are no detailed scenes of a character harming themself. There are moments where a sexual assault is implied, but there are also no details of the events. There are moments of implied domestic abuse and the resulting evidence of it. There is violence, including violence against children. There is also a moment of homophobic language. We understand completely if this warning means you can’t continue reading. That being said, you can be reassured that none of these situations are glorified, and that this story has gone through many sensitivity readings by a large variety of people. Any errors in this are completely unintentional and are no fault of the sensitivity readers. Education on the matter is welcomed.
> 
> While the topics are heavy, they are very real, and that was something that stood out to me while reading. This book is a commentary on people, how dangerous assumptions can be, and the different paths that are created based on a small nudge. It’s about how anyone can fight through, even when your life doesn’t pan out the way you planned. It is a story of hope and of asking for help. Annie has taken the common concept of demons and angels and given them humanity. It gives every human an opportunity to become more, both in life and after death. I believe that, after reading this book, people will be reminded this opportunity is real. I also hope everyone will love Jenkins, who everyone will learn is my favorite character. 
> 
> This was a journey Annie started, I joined, and now, you get to take. We both hope it’s nothing but enjoyable, even though there is angst. And, as they say in the theatre, let the story begin!
> 
> –Morgan Greenfield

# Prologue  
  
---  
  
If Robbie Hodge could write a letter in his last moments, it would happen twice.

The first letter would have been an apology. It would have been filled with agony as he begged and begged for forgiveness. He had been afraid of death, of what he was about to face. It wasn’t a fear of the unknown, but of what he did know. When you died, one of three things could happen: you could receive an offer to become an Angel, an offer to become a demon, or you could receive no offer at all.

Robbie had been possessed by a demon. In those last moments, he knew everything that was happening, everything his body was doing. He knew the bitterness that had led to his vulnerability, and he knew he didn’t deserve forgiveness.

He would have written a love letter, something to express that yes, he understood now. He was dying, but he had figured out why a demon had targeted him, and he had conquered it. When he died, he knew he was fading without a chance for last words. There were so many regrets, so many events that led to his possession and death. However, he did not regret the end, and he would have done it over again.

When it came time for the offer, he prepared himself to refuse the demon. He didn’t die for nothing. He lived with too many demons for him to spend death as one.

No demon came. Instead, there was a light, a figure that was terrifying enough to make him cower. He didn’t know who was behind the mask, but he knew the Angel had once been human. He wished there were words to describe it, to send home. He wished he could send out invitations for the celebration: Robbie Hodge’s Acceptance of the Angel Offer.

At first, being an Angel seemed like what he thought Heaven was: freedom. There were far fewer Angels than demons, but demons required a human Host to be on Earth, while Angels just had to make sure nobody knew who or what they were, but were otherwise allowed to roam. Robbie learned so many things, including how it took more to receive an Angel offer than a demon’s—it was a lot easier to live your life easily than properly.

There wasn’t a way for him to send a letter. He wasn’t allowed to contact his loved ones. He had a job to do.

The second letter wouldn’t have been too different from the first, minus three points.

The first would be a warning.

In Robbie’s last moments as an Angel, he had been building a house when he witnessed a bloodied, rotten, dying Host take the side of the demon who had possessed them. He was doing his duty, trying to help save the Host while unable to harm it, as human hands clamped down on his wrist. There was panic and desperation, emotions he thought had disappeared with his humanity.

He was dying, despite being an Angel, and he had to sound the alarm.

The second difference came after a wash of calm. It was the same thought but a different tone: He was dying, despite being an Angel. It was a fact and there wasn’t a way to add that warning. There wasn’t anything he could do, and that took the urgency away. He wouldn’t talk about the demons that had swarmed around the Host and himself that evening, where the bones of the house had become sharp shadows of cages. He wouldn’t describe his soul being ripped apart. He would have written how there was much less regret when you have done everything you could, even after death. He felt that his debt had been paid.

The third difference was his signature. While before he would have simply signed his name, now it would end with “Love, Robbie.” It was significant, if only to him, because it was the sign of one thing: He was still human. Yes, he had become an Angel, but he could still feel as he did before. He was done being an Angel and he was relieved. Now, someone else could take over, and he could finally _, finally_ , rest.

# Chapter One  
  
---  
  
When Samuel Stewart was told to decide his future, he knew there were three paths in front of him. If he were to visualize them, he would describe each of them as something vastly different.

One was a dirt road. This was the path he would have to take if he were to live up to his mother’s expectations. Which was to say, the lowest expectations. He would fail to finish high school, fail to get into college, fail to get a job, and fail to be anything more than a burden to her and to anyone who had the misfortune of breathing the same air as him. The dirt road would not be something he traveled along. It would be something he became.

The second was a paved road. Hot against bare feet, long and winding, cracked and faded, but steady. Survivable. That was the path of college, of getting a degree in something he was good enough at, of hopefully working his way into a job where he could feel useful and important rather than simply replaceable. It was the path of _potential_.

The third path was always at the center, laid in marble, carved into stairs that led up to heaven. This was the path where he could do more than survive. This was the path where he could _live_. It was the path he wanted most of all. It would allow him to escape, to run, to feel free and fulfilled spiritually, which he wished for even more than he wished for guaranteed meals.

There were many letters and brochures that came in the mail, telling him to apply to this college or that program or this job. It was the time in a teenager’s life when the applications were sent off and prayers were said with more heart, and it was the time he received the only letter that mattered. It was a simple letter, thin enough to hold just one piece of paper. There was a seal in the corner, and the words Cleanser Academy printed underneath.

That single letter made his marble staircase crumble.

“Is it really so surprising?” his mother asked as she caught his expression. She sat at their small kitchen table in their quaint, pastel kitchen, watching him as he stood in the low doorway. He didn’t know what he must have looked like to her. Was there an expression for crushed dreams?

Samuel held the letter in his hands, staring at it, wishing the letters would rearrange themselves, yearning for a different answer, struggling to see if he could rebuild that marble staircase.

He couldn’t.

“No,” he answered his mother, his heart heavy. The ink was dried. He wasn’t qualified to be an Exorcist. “I suppose not.”

He chose the paved, but broken, path.

\---

Samuel was obsessive about checking e-mails. There were rejection letters right next to suggestions on how to heighten his performance in bed. Most could be glossed over, but there was always a high enough chance one was life changing. That made it seem so dramatic, but he was borderline paranoid at this point. Samuel read every word of every e-mail carefully, even if it was just to find the real unsubscribe button.

Just before Samuel’s second year at college, he received an e-mail that didn’t necessarily affect him, but he could _feel_ the effects it would have on others—and the potential it brought to him. It warned of Davis Turner, who would be a student the upcoming semester. With this single e-mail, every student and faculty member at the College of Charleston would know he had been possessed as a child. He could no longer have secrets. His future was limited. Being possessed was not like getting a cold. You didn’t build an immunity to it; you became a beacon. The chances of being possessed again doubled. Tripled even.

Samuel had heard many stories through his church but had rarely seen a case of someone being possessed so young and turning out so…normal. The fact Davis was being let into college was a huge risk for the school and for the students.

Samuel was inexplicably curious.

Of course, Samuel was woefully incompetent at being social in nearly any form, so actually seeking Davis out to… talk? Ask questions? Observe like some creepy stalker? That was never going to happen. There was nothing to do but ignore his burning curiosity, his want to maybe help this boy, and so because of this he kept himself busy.

Theatre was a major that definitely helped with that. First it was just classes. There were small whispers (“He killed his dad;” “He killed an _Exorcist;_ ” “He’s going to get _us_ killed—or worse;” “He doesn’t even care about anyone but himself if he’s here and not in jail”), but Samuel stubbornly ignored them. He couldn’t give himself hope for something he had already been denied. He couldn’t get involved. He _could_ put his best into his schoolwork.

A year passed without him even seeing Davis, despite them sharing a campus that was hardly anything more than three square blocks. That is, minus the occasional graffiti of his face on brick walls that were not so nice.

He decided becoming Assistant Stage Manager at the start of his third year would keep him focused, and he wasn’t wrong. He had nearly forgotten by then that Davis was a student there at all. He had only given in to his curiosity when it came to his church. Whether it was criticisms of the non-traditional Exorcists who were a part of the government or rumors of warnings from Angels, the information had satisfied him enough in the Exorcist-and-demons department while he continued with his degree.

It was a week into the semester and he found himself organizing scenes and actor applications, wordlessly handing them out to actors. It was positions like this where he excelled, where there was a clear process and he wasn’t obligated to be friendly, just efficient. He sat at a table pulled from the props room, positioned outside of the audition room, when one of the actors decided to try speaking to him.

“Can I audition?”

Samuel looked up to see a boy standing there, eyes focused but hesitant, eyebrows furrowed, his weight shifting from one foot to the other. His accent was not from Charleston, but of somewhere else Samuel couldn’t quite place. He asked the question not as if he already knew the answer, like so many actors did, but more as if he was requesting to participate in something strictly off limits. The boy had the looks for an actor, with perfectly clear, brown skin, and it certainly wasn’t fat surrounding his bones. His tight black t-shirt didn’t hide that fact.

Samuel tapped his fingers on the stacks. “Which part?”

There was silence for a moment before Samuel looked up, annoyed with the lack of response, only to see wide, hazel eyes staring at him. Samuel squinted and looked away, then back at him. “What?” Samuel asked.

“I can audition? Really?” the boy asked, his face bright and hopeful.

“You’re a student here?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes. Which part?” Samuel asked.

“Uh. Harry. Yes.”

Samuel handed him the appropriate scene and application. “Just fill this out and good luck.”

With a whispered word of thanks, the boy leaned over and filled out the application right there instead of going elsewhere. Then, handed it back. Samuel took the paper and was about to place it with the others when he paused at the name.

Davis Turner.

Many things went through his head. He questioned the idea of fate, the inevitability of this meeting, and his own ability to not look invested. His eyes flickered up and Davis was still there, looking sheepish as he scratched his fingers through his messy brown hair. He prayed to Mary for self-control and berated himself for imagining Davis looking much different. White, scrawny, short. That was not this Davis at all.

“You’re not going to give it back, are you?” Davis asked, his jaw clenching. He looked like he was preparing himself for rejection.

“No—no, you’re fine,” Samuel said, fumbling to keep himself looking unbothered, fiddling with the edge of the table, which he absently noticed was chipping. “Good luck, still.”

“Thank you,” Davis said, and Samuel could tell he put meaning into both words with how he controlled his voice. It brought Samuel’s eyes back to him. He was truly and genuinely grateful to Samuel for the privilege, he noticed, even though it should have been a simple right.

Samuel gave a curt nod and made himself look busy while Davis walked away. For the first time, Samuel felt genuine in wishing someone luck. Maybe he would see Davis again. Maybe there was no way to escape this curiosity.

Samuel was disappointed to find out Davis did not get the role.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! thanks for reading! If you're interested in this book, you can support me by actually purchasing a physical copy! You can find it on amazon or on the Barnes and Noble website, or you can go to my website (annieoquinn.com) to find out where else! Thanks!  
  
---  
  
Is there a word for being biased against people who have previously been possessed?”

“Logical?” Davis supplied, his words muffled in a pillow. “Self-preservation? Both of which do not describe you, by the way.”

“No, like ‘racist’ or ‘homophobic’—prejudiced!” Tommy said with elation, waving off Davis’s comment. “We’ll just go with prejudiced. They’re all prejudiced assholes.”

There were many ways to describe Tommy. Blond was one of them. Another could be That Guy Who Always Wears Pajamas. Davis preferred The Guy Stupid Enough to Be His Roommate, but none of them were wrong. Out of all the other Honors students, Tommy was the only one willing to share a suite with Davis. While Davis had a single room, it shared a kitchenette and living room with Tommy’s—which was a bedroom meant for two, but their third roommate backed out at the last minute, leaving just the two of them. Davis solemnly understood. Tommy was thrilled. This somehow happened both years he had been attending.

Davis sighed and rolled onto his back, his long legs stretching out over the dorm couch. It was uncomfortable, but he couldn’t be bothered to get up. He was too disappointed. “There are lots of factors that go into casting a role. I might have just not fit their vision.”

Tommy glared from where he stood in their kitchenette. His pajamas had shirtless cowboys on them, which made it very difficult to take him seriously. “Davis, I’m trying to help you feel better. Let me. What, do you want alcohol instead?”

“Underage,” Davis grumbled. “Not to mention, demons don’t take a day off. The minute I get wasted is the minute I’d have another attempted possession, and boom.” He gestured an explosion. “At least two more deaths, another protest against me, maybe even a lawsuit, and I would lose everything I’ve worked for. Probably because I’d be dead.”

“Okay,” Tommy said, frowning as he pulled out his own beer despite being underage himself. Davis had no clue where he got it, but he was sure it had to do with his perfectly tanned skin, haughty eyes, and overall beach boy charm. Tommy was well aware of the consequences Davis could face. He’d had a front row seat to Freshman Year and had since burned every death threat left at their door without a word to Davis, but a report to the dean.

“Not even one beer?”

“Not even one,” Davis said, throwing an arm over his eyes. It was much too bright for how dark of a mood he was in. He peeked at Tommy. “But thanks for trying.”

“I just do it for the discount on my housing. A happy Davis makes it tolerable living with you.” Tommy paused. “Well, except when you’re trying to imitate Brendon Urie. You can’t sing, buddy.”

Davis laughed and threw his pillow. “You are such a jerk.”

“And you love me for it,” Tommy said, sticking his tongue out and popping the beer open. It’s not that Davis had never had a drink before. It was that when he did, it resulted in such a crippling panic attack (among all of the previously-mentioned fears) that he chose to stay away from the stuff. Better safe than sorry. That was a motto forced upon him, and one Tommy willfully chose to ignore.

“There will be other auditions,” Davis whispered. He wasn’t even sure Tommy could hear him. This was just the start. Actors got rejected all the time. He would have to get used to that and used to trying again and again until he landed something—and he _would_ try again. Later, when he was done pouting.

Tommy walked over and forced Davis to sit up to take an offered can of soda. “Cheers,” he said, tapping their drinks. “To not dealing with prejudiced people, and to other opportunities.”

“Cheers,” Davis said halfheartedly as he took a sip. Then he gave a small laugh. He had come a long way from the child who feared living, but he still looked at Tommy and wished he could be just as carefree.


	3. Chapter 3

---  
  
hat was it. That one moment during auditions was the only time Samuel talked to Davis Turner. It was like a blink in his junior year. A month had gone by, then another: the show had opened and closed and with it, Samuel’s excuse of being too busy to even have a chance at seeing Davis ended. How could he pretend to be an Exorcist when a show was overtaking his life? Now Samuel was well into the school year, just starting to fret about what the hell he was going to do once he graduated next year and how he was going to survive until then.

Assistant managing transformed into costume technology. He preferred concentrating on a single project rather than being the communication hub of the cast and crew. His major went from undecided to mostly decided, depending only on if he could rationalize the income he might eventually receive. Mostly, he stayed on campus late into the night, working on student-run shows that sucked every bit of soul that was available. It kept him busy. It gave him back the excuse he wanted.

It kept him away from his mother.

His mother, who not so long ago decided that Samuel was going to have to pay his own way now that he was twenty-one. He wondered where, exactly, all his student loans and scholarships were going if they exceeded his tuition. But he couldn’t argue that. Like always, he lost all words when he tried to oppose her.

He liked being inside the theater much better than being home, even if the building was empty with only a few scenic flats for company. It wasn’t a fearful place. He sat down in the audience seating, placed his bowler hat beside him, unbuttoned his vest, and perfected what he could of the costumes for the upcoming show.

He flinched when the door clacked open.

“Oh, sorry,” Davis said, standing in the doorway, looking just as surprised as Samuel. He was wearing yet another fitted shirt, this time a V-neck, but once again dark in color. There was a graphic design that burst blues and purples from his hip to his opposite shoulder in swirls and dots. “It’s…really late,” he stated. “Why are you here?”

Samuel squinted at him in defiance. “Why are you?”

“Audition practice,” Davis said. “And my roommate is trying to get laid. I think. There were noises.”

Samuel had absolutely nothing to say to that. He simply gestured to the stage and went back to work.

The opportunity to approach Davis as Someone Who Was Possessed had passed. Samuel worked and tried to think of Davis as some victim he could help so he could somehow bring back up those hero-like feelings he used to have. Now that was gone. There were new categories Davis now fit, such as Someone Interested in Theatre and Someone Hot Enough to Sleep With, but because those two separate categories weren’t allowed to intersect, Samuel settled with the first and he promptly treated him like anyone else in the department: he ignored him completely.

“Won’t I distract you?” Davis asked, stepping into the small theater and walking into the row directly in front of Samuel. Samuel did not dare look up or, yes, he could be distracted, and he would be reminded of that second category.

“I’m used to distractions. I can tune you out,” he said instead as he changed out his thread, focusing on each small step. Threading. Doubling. Tying. Clipping.

Davis hadn’t moved. Samuel paused and huffed, glaring up at him. “What? I thought you didn’t want to distract me.”

“I never said that. I bet I will,” Davis said. “But you look like you haven’t slept in three days and, if I’m remembering right, last time you were much nicer to me.” He looked up at the grid above them, a series of pipes connected to hold ancient lighting instruments, donated to the students when the theatre was renovated. He seemed disinterested until his eyes flickered down and caught Samuel’s, his attention solely on him. “Isn’t theatre supposed to be fun?”

Samuel thinned his lips, his heart heavy. “Sorry,” he muttered. He knew he held some bitterness now. Even if he pretended, he couldn’t be an Exorcist. It wasn’t fair to take that out on Davis. “I didn’t mean to come off as rude.”

“It’s still an upgrade from some people,” Davis said, plopping down in one of the seats and throwing his legs over an armrest. “So, what’s bothering you?”

“Hm?”

“What’s bothering you?” Davis repeated. “You look exhausted, you’re here at a ridiculous hour with no shows opening this weekend, and you’ve been focusing on that one stitch since I came over.”

Samuel looked down at his lack of progress and placed the garment in the chair next to him with a sigh. “Shouldn’t someone be asking you that? If you’re okay, I mean. You don’t look bothered, but…I think I have it a bit easier,” he said, his words catching. He hoped not to offend.

“Oh, well, no?” Davis said, looking at his boots as he rolled his ankles. “Life’s normal, for the most part.” He glanced at Samuel. “I can’t spend all of my time just moping about bullies and demon possessions, now can I?”

Samuel flushed. “I didn’t mean—you’re just—people can be worse than demons sometimes.”

“I’ve found some good ones,” Davis said, the corner of his mouth tugging. “Have you?”

“What?”

Davis’s eyes were filled with laughter as he repeated himself again. “Have _you_? You know, found good people to surround yourself with?”

Samuel stared at him in bewilderment, unsure of how he should answer, or even what the answer actually was. After a moment, he simply shrugged.

“Well,” Davis said, tilting his head back enough to stare at the grid again. “I found you.” Then his eyes darted back to Samuel. “Do I have to prove anything to you?” Samuel raised an eyebrow in response. “You know, to make you believe I’m good?”

“I’m not going to tell you why I’m upset, or whether you’re good or bad,” Samuel said. “And for me to decide which you are, or if you’re somewhere in the middle, I’d have to know you, Davis Turner.”

“Then get to know me, Samuel Stewart.” Davis grinned, showing his perfect teeth. (How did he have such perfect teeth, Samuel wondered. Did he have braces before? Was healthcare different if you were prone to possessions? But maybe this wasn’t the time to fixate on that.) Samuel scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, trying to juggle his own thoughts and Davis’s extremely confusing interactions. Then Davis said, quietly, gently, “I’d remember the name of a guy who gave me a chance.”

“It wasn’t—you were just any other student,” Samuel said. He wanted to call out how corny Davis sounded, but decided it was more important that no one thought he gave special treatment.

“But you paused when you saw my name,” Davis said. He sat up and leaned towards Samuel over his seat, forcing Samuel to lean back. “You knew who I was and you still let me audition.”

“I’m a decent human being,” Samuel said. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know. Maybe ask the others who wouldn’t,” Davis said. His gaze was sharp and serious.

Samuel broke eye contact. “Weren’t you going to practice?”

Davis hummed. He stood up in that way actors do: with pure confidence in their body. He didn’t seem like someone who needed help in any way. If someone like him, who had the world assuming who he was before they met him, was able to hold himself so well, what was Samuel doing wrong?

Samuel quickly gathered his things. “I have to go,” he said, having no idea where to go, but knowing he had to.

“Good luck, then,” Davis said, “with whatever made you come here tonight.”

He could have been referring to the technician work, but Samuel doubted he was. He said, “Thank you,” sincerely, before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'll be continuing to post chapters every Wednesday and Saturday!


	4. Chapter 4

---  
  
He got it.

There were many things Davis wasn’t sure of. He wasn’t sure if he would be threatened with a knife when he walked into the dining hall. He wasn’t sure if he would pass Chemistry, and he definitely wasn’t sure he would get the part in the play.

He got it. He got it. _He got it._

It felt like one of those moments when you had to keep repeating the fact over and over to convince yourself of its truth, and this time it really _was_ true. He got the role. He would be a part of a production. He would be acting in front of hundreds of people. He had a chance to convince them he was more than they assumed. He was Davis Turner, possibly future famous actor—and famous for more than being possessed by a demon.

He would never admit to squealing when he reached his dorm room, no matter what Tommy said.

But as with every good thing that happened to him, there were waves of consequences. Two people dropped out of the production when they heard of his casting. Three others actually cared enough about the opportunity to stay, but their venom was clear. Davis resisted tiptoeing into the read-through. It took place in one of the dance-studios-turned-meeting-rooms. There, he stayed silent during the design presentations and was more than a little disappointed Samuel was not working on the show. At least with Samuel he knew he had an ally. Well, at least a good chance of an ally.

Yet there was Ashley, whose presence was equally quiet and loud with her bright blue hair, her clothes in shades of pastels, and her skin a smooth ivory. She was the costume designer and she was clearly not afraid. When it was time to present Davis’s character design, she turned to him directly.

“As you might agree, your character has a strong presence. You’re already tall, so we’re going to emphasize that even more with vertical lines…” Davis didn’t know a single thing about clothes, so he nodded in all the right places, trusting her, and taking notes on how she interpreted the character. Then, after a moment, she said, “Do you agree? Do you have any suggestions?”

There was a moment of silence where Davis realized he had been given permission to speak. He gaped like a fish before saying, “I think it’s perfect. I trust you with this completely.”

Ashley beamed at him. “Good. You should. I mostly know what I’m doing.”

Davis laughed and a few others joined in. Apart from the Glaring Triplets, as he deemed them, he was surrounded by people who wanted him there. His director, Eric Goodwin, had specifically chosen him and was aware of what could go wrong, and still, here he was. He had never felt so at peace.

There were some, those who opted out of the play, who still made Davis hunch his shoulders whenever he walked by. He wasn’t sure what they would do, if anything. He had more knives pulled on him than he wished to remember. Still, it seemed there was more avoidance than aggression. Tense shoulders relaxed, and soon, Davis only noticed the ones who paid him attention. He didn’t have to second guess if laughing was okay when someone ripped their costume. He didn’t have to look over his shoulder or think about how to carefully construct every sentence he said. He could breathe, and he hoped this would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting a day late! I was distracted by the news!


	5. Chapter 5

Samuel was well aware of Davis getting cast. He knew because of the posting, because of the gossip, because of Ashley, but mostly because he wanted to know and so he paid attention to the previously mentioned things. He let out a sigh, surprised it was a relieved one, and then he promptly stopped paying attention.

That is, he stopped paying attention until he was forced to. This happened at two very separate times. The first time, he had been working inside of the costume shop, having somehow managed to snag the job for a few hours a week. The room was probably too small for the number of tables inside and Samuel had to quickly get over his dislike of accidental physical contact, but the people were nice enough and they enjoyed the gossip of those outside the shop more than anyone _in_ the shop, which was even better. It was a normal, hectic day. Samuel had already fixed one of the sewing machines, converted a dress to a skirt, resized a pair of pants, and was currently taking apart a large patterned shirt they’d grabbed from Goodwill.

Davis stumbled in.

“Steven ripped his pants again,” Davis said casually, as if he had not just tripped on his own feet. He was in a toga, which didn’t make any sense for the play he was in, but no one was going to question it when he was nearly shirtless. His hair was even more unruly than normal, waves ruffled in a way that somehow always stayed aesthetically pleasing, which was just unfair when Samuel had to constantly hide his mess of stringy hair under a hat. Davis was looking around and caught Samuel’s location. His face brightened. “Hi, Samuel.”

Ashley looked at Samuel. Samuel saw her look, squinted as if to ask what she was looking at, and went back to work. Ashley sighed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get it,” she said to Davis. “Just tell him to leave it. I’ll fix it for rehearsal tomorrow.” Which most likely meant Samuel was going to be the one fixing them. On the bright side, at least he would get paid to do it.

There was more casual chatter that Samuel tried very hard to ignore, but the fact was he was still extremely curious, now more than ever. Davis seemed happy. He seemed perfectly in control, and that made Samuel’s stomach feel tight. What use would he be? He remembered Davis saying he surrounded himself by good people, that he wanted Samuel to be one of those people, but what else could Samuel offer him? Nothing, yet again. He had nothing to offer anyone.

He was the one who fixed Steven’s pants.

The second time Samuel was forced to pay attention was the day before opening night. Samuel made his normal, mentally necessary rounds, which included walking around the building, checking that all fire hydrants were still accessible, the stray cat was fed, the name of the building hadn’t changed, and there was no paint splatter on the ground from set construction. It was tedious, like a list of chores, but he wouldn’t be able to focus on anything else, let alone sleep, if he didn’t do them. 

He did not expect to find Davis there, in the dark, sitting crouched against the side of the building, clutching his head.

Samuel stepped closer and was about to call out when he noticed Davis was actually crying. Shaking. Muttering under his breath, “Stop, _stop_ , please…”

It was clear Davis was having some sort of crisis or panic attack and Samuel was the least equipped person to be able to handle these sorts of things. He turned to leave, to avoid what he couldn’t handle, but then he remembered the gossip. He remembered the two people who dropped out, the wary glances and hushed whispers of concern. He remembered that Davis was vulnerable and wanted Samuel around. He would have felt unbearably guilty if he left Davis, just as so many others probably had. He took a deep breath and turned back around, approaching Davis cautiously.

“Hey…” Samuel started, feeling awkward and completely unprepared. “Are you okay?”

Davis’s head shot up and he stared at Samuel as if him being there was the worst possible thing that could have happened in that moment.

Samuel held up his hands, eyes wide, and said, “I won’t hurt you. I can leave, if you want me to. I just…”

“I’m not worried about you hurting me,” Davis said, his voice strained. His eyes tried to focus as he blinked rapidly. “I don’t want to hurt _you_.”

Samuel froze at the words, realizing Davis’s vulnerability went past social issues. He had been possessed and he could be possessed again at any time—and it was looking very likely at that exact moment. Samuel considered running. He even took a step back to consider letting someone _else_ deal with this so he could be safe. But looking at Davis, even through the spike of fear, Samuel knew there was no demon in control. Davis was fighting it off, struggling to keep more than just himself safe.

Samuel wanted to help. He wanted to be useful. He wanted to be given his own chance.

“What can I do?” Samuel asked earnestly, kneeling in front of Davis, placing a hand on his knee delicately.

Davis looked at Samuel, his eyes dark, his hair matted to his forehead. “Don’t let me hurt you,” he said, his voice labored. “If I—if I can’t stop.” He winced and ducked his head, hiding it with his arms and knees. “Don’t let me hurt anyone. Not again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! My patreon is https://www.patreon.com/Annieoquinn and there are fun facts and other goodies like bonus stories which will be poste there!


	6. Chapter 6

---  
  
A possession was not something that happened quickly. It was slow. It was silent. It was unpredictable.

Davis knew the feeling of it. At the beginning, it was just influence. Through his psychology class, he had learned the term ‘intrusive thoughts,’ and while it usually applied to suicidal or obsessive thoughts, it still seemed to fit. They were thoughts that weren’t his own, building up his emotions, attempting to convince him of easy solutions. Those solutions were typically very illegal. If he noticed them, that was his first sign.

Sometimes, they were too subtle. Sometimes, it was as innocent as imagining an applause or receiving an award. It was when those thoughts turned into plots of sabotage or bribery that he caught it—and sometimes, even catching it at that stage was too late.

And it _hurt_. It was as if the entity sprang into attack mode once Davis was aware of it. Sharp spikes of pain in concentrated areas that soon after spread like fire, leaving his nerves exposed and his body sounding the alarm. It took everything he had to not give in. He knew if he gave in, the pain would be gone. The demon would grant him that. But there would be pain afterwards, if he survived it. He knew it too well and he could not, _would not_ , live through it again.

A possession was slow, from beginning to end, and it hurt the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update! Don't worry, I'll be uploading an additional chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

She watched silently and warily from just around the corner of the Albert Simons Center. If only the other boy hadn’t come along…it would have all been a lot easier. Now there was his life to consider, too, on top of Davis’s. It was always more difficult when civilians were involved. Sure, _she_ had given up on saving people, but government rules were government rules.

She kept low, kept quiet, kept aware. She had to be ready, whether that meant capture or kill.

Someone stepped up beside her. She lowered her gun.

“He’ll be okay,” her boss said, his voice as demanding as it was reassuring. “He’s not dangerous.”

“You call that ‘not dangerous?’” she spat in a harsh whisper. She pushed herself off the side of the building and thrusted her gun in its holster. “It’s been hours. You think he’ll beat it?”

“I believe so. _Inshallah_ ,” he said. “Watch, if you don’t believe me.”

“I believe you,” she hissed. “It just isn’t normal.”

“He’s our responsibility now,” he said. “It is not our responsibility to kill a civilian.”

“It _is_ to protect them,” she said, crossing her arms and leaning against the side of the building. She could hear him even from here, the noise of pain and torture. If she couldn’t kill him to protect others, what about ending his misery? She looked at her boss and rolled her eyes with a sigh. “Fine, let’s go.”

Sometimes being an Exorcist was more frustrating than fun.


End file.
